


Certainly something about him

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Fairshaw, M/M, Out of Character, loving partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Honestly, being poisoned with one of the more vicious toxins would feel much better than how Mathias Shaw was currently feeling.It just so happened to be one of those unlucky days where the spymaster's body decided it would falter for reasons unknown beyond an unlucky set of genetic cards.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 20





	Certainly something about him

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite chronic illness Shaw fics I’ve written.   
> Completely self indulgent but worth it.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Follow me on things.

Honestly, being poisoned with one of the more vicious toxins would feel much better than how Mathias Shaw was currently feeling.   
It just so happened to be one of those unlucky days where the spymaster's body decided it would falter for reasons unknown beyond an unlucky set of genetic cards.

He’d already had to call Renzik to take over for the day.   
Luckily there was no pressing need for Shaw to be in the office or elsewhere stationed. As rare as it was, he could just rest and his Goblin second in command had practically ordered him to do just that.

Resting while one's stomach felt like some demonic being was attempting to eat it’s way out, was difficult. He’d hardly eaten for almost two days due to the intense pain and upset that came with this particular flare. 

There had been little time to prepare, as there usually wasn’t with a sudden onset flare up as this. Therefore there had been no time to get foods that were less harsh on the stomach.

There was a saving grace however and it went by the name, Flynn Fairwind.  
The captain had just gotten back from whatever mission he’d been ordered to run and upon entry in their small apartment he’d found the spy in quite the state.

When he learned of the food issue, his blue eyes had flashed with sudden concern and promised to do something about it.  
He’d rushed out the door after placing a kiss to the spy’s temple.

Shaw was pretty sure he’d said ‘I love you.’ Before dashing out with his coat barely on his shoulders, but it was hard to tell between the volumes in which his pain was screaming throughout his body and how fast the brunette had left. 

Somewhere between then and now Mathias had dozed off.  
It did nothing to ease the pain but the smell of cooking food from the kitchen was enough for Shaw to know Flynn had returned at some point while he was out.

Groaning into the side of his pillow, Mathias attempted to shift in the plush of the bed to alleviate some of the pooling tension that had found residence in his lower back.  
While the new position he’d found himself in helped his back somewhat, the unpleasant churning of his stomach remained.

Letting out a sigh of frustrated annoyance, Shaw closed his eyes and ran a slightly cold hand over his face.

Being incapable of doing much and feeling so defensively, we’re not feelings the reserved Slymaster was ever going to get used to or grow to accept.  
Even with the stubborn conditions having been a large part of his life for years.

It was hard to accept that he was not in complete control of how his body worked, something the company Flynn provided has helped significantly.

“Hey there, Love.” 

Without looking, Mathias could tell by his voice the other held an affectionate smile. 

“Hello.”   
Shaw muttered back, forcing himself to shift from his new position to sit up, back against the wooden headboard.  
When their eyes met Mathias’s suspicions were confirmed by the warm smile Flynn held.

“Cooking veggie and noodle soup, hopefully you’re able to hold it down. Used to have mum make it for me when my stomach was all up in a whirl.”   
The sailor sat on the bed beside Shaw, raising a hand to caress gently over the spy’s face. The warmth, a comfort to the overall chill of the redheads body.

“Thank you, I’m sure I’ll be able to handle at least some of it.” 

Flynn’s smile widened as he nodded in agreement.  
“Good, good. Don't cha worry, I’ll take good care of ya.” 

Something about the way the brunette said that held a more flirtatious nature, the wink that followed furthered the matter. Shaw groaned and rolled his eyes in good nature. 

“I don’t think now is a good time for that kind of care, Flynn.”

Acting shocked, with a hand over his heart and mouth opened wide, the sailor stood abruptly to leave the room, muttering faked offense as he did so.  
“I would never! Never insinuate such a thing, never I tell you!”

Peeking back into the room from round the corner, Flynn pointed a finger at the spy with a barely contained smile, laughter threatening to give way.   
“You get your mind out of the gutter, good sir!” 

Bubbling infectious laughter filled the air after the captain disappeared from the doorway. The sounds of moving pots and pans second to the joy floating about the small apartment.

Mathias himself sat quietly chuckling at the antics of his partner.   
Times like these made these moments so much more tolerable.

While before Flynn had crashed into his life he’d suffered the Flares alone, having to take care of himself completely and then some, what with the responsibilities of his work.

Now he had someone to care for him, to force the issue when work was taking its toll. 

Someone who saw the person behind the spymaster title and cared deeply.

Settling back into the plush of the bed, Mathias let himself simply relax.  
The aches and other such issues accompanying the flare did not lessen in their servarity and would need time and attention to do so.

However, something about the raw love Flynn put forth certainly doubled as a type of healing. 

“Righty O’ Soup coming up!” 

Carrying a tray topped with two sets of meals, one for each of them, Flynn maneuvered himself and the precarious balanced substance over to his partner, grin never leaving his face. 

Wordlessly Shaw took his share and smiled to himself around each spoonful of food.

There was certainly something about Flynn. 

“How’s about we spend the day in bed?” 

Leaning into the Kul Titans side bowl held tightly between the spy’s hands. Mathias relaxed into the comfort of the other.   
“As long as I don’t have to move, I’m content.” 

“Not an inch!”   
Arm snug around the spy, Flynn pulled his partner flush pressing a light kiss against red hair. 

Maybe the pain and upset wouldn’t completely taper off by the comfort of another, but it was made so much more bearable with the company rather than how he’d use to deal with his flares.  
Alone and usually forced to grin and bare it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my thing!


End file.
